My Life with the Avengers
by JJ Feilbach
Summary: Jackie Coulsen was Agent Phil Coulsen's niece. Now, she has been adopted by the Avengers and is about to start high school. What's the worst that could happen...?
1. Going to School

My name is Jackie Coulson. When I was a little kid, my parents were killed in a car crash and I was left in the care of my uncle Phil Coulson. But then, when I was only six years old, he was murdered just prior to the Battle of New York. After that, I had no one left to take care of me. But uncle Phil made sure that I was taken care of. He left me with a trusted friend of his, Clint Barton. Also known as Hawkeye. Fortunately for me, The Avengers were formed shortly after I was left in his care and I ended up being raised by six superheroes. Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Iron Man, The Hulk and Thor. Well… occasionally Thor. He pops in from time to time.

My adoption by the Avengers was eight years ago. They home schooled me for all of elementary school and middle of school. But now, I finally got a chance to go to a real school and have some real friends. It was my first day of high school.

"Hey! There she is." Uncle Tony exclaimed happily as I walked down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. I smiled at him.

"You excited for your first day?" Uncle Bruce asked me as I grabbed a plate and started serving myself some scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, I'm really excited." I said. "I can't wait for all my new classes."

"I'm sure you're also excited to meet all the new boys." Aunt Natasha said with a wink.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked at me. "What?" I asked. "There are going to be boys there and it's not like I'm just going to ignore them. Plus, there's a good chance there are going to be a few cute ones too."

Uncle Clint gave me a look. "If any of them try to hit on you, beat them up."

"I'm not going to beat them up." I said, taking a bite of my food.

"Why would they hit her?" Thor asked.

"Hit **on** her." Tony explained. "Like flirting with her."

I smiled as Tony kept trying to explain it to Thor, and kept eating my breakfast.

"Hey, it 7:30," Steve said. "We need to get going."

I shoved the rest of my food in my mouth and grabbed my backpack then ran out the door, right behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Uncle Steve asked me as we walked to his truck. "We could always keep homeschooling you."

"Yes, I'm sure." I told him. "I really want to go to a new school and meet some real friends."

"You have real friends, Jackie," Steve said as we got into his truck and drove off. "We're your friends."

"I meant real friends." I insisted. "you know, like people my own age. You guys are my family. And Jarvis is great and everything, but he's also a computer."

"I see your point. But we could just have you start next year. Wouldn't that be easier than starting half way through the first term?"

There had been a few issues getting me registered for my new school so as it turned out, I wasn't able to start until school was about half way through the first term. _*cough*_ Tony completely forgot to do the paper work. _*cough cough*_

"Steve, I am going to school." I said stubbornly.

"Okay…" he sighed. "But don't blame me if I worry about you."

I couldn't help but smile. Uncle Steve had always been the most protective over me. He was like a big papa bear. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I assured him. But as we got closer to the school, I started to get nervous. We pulled up to the school and I took a deep breath.

"You have your cell phone, right?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back at three to pick you up." He gave me a quick hug and I hopped out of the truck. "Have a good day."

"I will." I said, smiling. Steve drove off and my new adventure began.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also, I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	2. The First Day

A lady in the front office greeted me and handed me my schedule. The school system was a little different than what I had expected. Instead of having eight classes a day, and having those same eight every day, we had four classes on A-day and four on B-day. I took a look at my schedule. On A-day I had algebra, history, english, lunch then computer tech. On B-days I had Physics, Spanish, Photography and gym. The lady from the front office escorted me to my algebra class and I introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Melville. He put me in a seat closer to the front and I waited for class to start.

The first thing I noticed, once people started to trickle in, was that high school was a land of predator and prey. Four mountain sized boys walked in and almost immediately started picking on some of the other kids. One of them knocked the books off of the desk of the kid sitting next to me. Then he proceeded to push the kid out of his seat as he bent over to pick them up. I shot the bully a glare as I helped the boy pick his things up.

"Well, that was uncalled for." I said.

"That was normal." he said. "You must be new."

"Yeah," I handed him his things. "I'm Jackie."

"My name's Caleb."

"And the troll in the football jersey would be…"

"Oh, that's Mitchell. I'd recommend staying away from him and his friends."

"I'll remember that." I said. I looked over and saw his watch. "Hey, is that a TARDIS watch?"

Caleb grinned. "Sure is. Are you a Whovian?"

I nodded.

"That's awesome!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"What other classes do you have?" he asked.

I showed him my schedule.

"Hey, we have all the same classes together. If you want, I could show you around."

"Yeah, that'd be great." I said with a smile. "That would sure beat the assistant principal escorting me all the time."

Caleb laughed. "That would be very embarrassing." I laughed too and at that point, I knew that we were going to be good friends.

History and English went very smoothly and by the time lunch came around, I was famished.

"So Jackie," Caleb asked me as we sat down in the cafeteria. "I never asked you, where did you go to middle school?"

"I was actually home schooled for elementary school and middle school." I told him. "But I'm excited to be here."

"Cool." he said, taking a bite of his food. The two of us talked for almost the entire lunch period and were having a great time. Then Mitchell and his friends showed up.

"Whatcha' got there?" he asked, grabbing Caleb's TARDIS themed lunch box.

"Just my lunch," Caleb said. I noticed a spark of fear in his eyes.

"Not anymore." Mitchell said. "It's my lunch now."

"Come on man, please give it back." Caleb reached over for his lunch but Mitchell held it just out of his reach.

"Nah…" he said mockingly, "I think I'll keep it." He shoved Caleb in the chest and Caleb fell back into his seat.

"Mitchell," I said, standing up. "Please give Caleb his lunch back."

"Well, who do we have here?" he asked with a laugh. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Caleb shook his head.

"I figured. You're too much of a dork to even have friends." He went in to shove Caleb again, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Leave him alone." I said firmly.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Mitchell growled. He swung around and backhanded me in the face. "Brock, Joe, why don't you teach our new friend here a lesson."

His two friends stepped forward and grinned deviously. My mind was going a hundred miles an hour as I analyzed these guys and tried to figure a way out of this. "Alright. Brock: 6'3" 210 pounds-ish. Small limp, right leg. Bad knee. Take that out, he goes down. Joe: 6'0" 195lbs. Big arms watch out for punches. Use momentum."

"Hey, look guys," I said, faking my nervousness but getting into a ready stance. "Can't we just talk about this?"

Joe rushed at me first. I grabbed his arm and swung him into a nearby lunch table. Then Brock came around and punched me in the face. I ducked behind him and kicked him in the knee, sending him to the floor. Joe then tried to tackle me but I faked him out and flipped him onto Brock. Then Mitchell jumped in and grabbed my arm. I managed to swat away a few of his blows but he still knocked the wind out of me. I wiggled out of his grip and pushed him into his friends. They were all about to tackle me when a few teachers finally stepped in. "Enough!" One of them shouted. "All of you, to the principal's office. Now!"

I looked over at Caleb, who was staring at me absolutely awestruck. I shot him a smile as I left the lunch room.

"You got in a fight on your first day, Ms. Coulson," Principal Saunders said as I sat across from his desk. "That's not a promising start."

"I'm assuming you have already talked to the other boys about this, sir?"

Principal Saunders nodded. "Yes. Mitchell, Brock and Joe already gave me their story."

"Did you talk to Caleb?"

"Who?"

"Caleb. The boy that they were bullying."

"They left that part out."

"As would be expected." I said. "They wanted to keep from getting in trouble and to play the victim."

"And you don't?"

"No sir. I'm willing to accept the consequences for what I did. But I did it in self defense. I stood up to them because I could plainly see that no one else would. And when I did, they tried to beat me up."

Principal Saunders seemed to think about this for a while. "I have has a few complaints about these boys in the past, but someone has vouched for them every time."

"That's because everyone is scared of them. It may be my first day here, but I've seen things that have been going on forever. These boys seem to think that they're in control of the school and they're willing to do anything to keep it that way."

"I'll talk to Caleb." Principal Saunders said, "But I will have to inform your parents about what happened."

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. "Umm… you may want to check my file again, sir."

He took another look at my file and his eyes went wide when he saw Tony Stark's name on it. "I'm sorry Ms. Coulson. I didn't realize–"

"Hold on a second please. Just because his name is on there, doesn't change a thing. I don't want to be treated any different than anyone else."

"That's understandable."

"I'm just warning you know, he can be a little bit of a hot-head."

Principal Saunders nodded.

"And please don't tell anyone else about my family. I don't want any special treatment."

He nodded. "I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks."

"You are dismissed."

I got up and started to leave his office. "And Ms. Coulson, try not to get into anymore fights."

I smiled. "Will do sir."

As the final bell rang, and I walked outside, Caleb caught up with me. "So, how'd if go?" He asked.

"I think it went well." I told him. "From what I heard, those guys tried to play the victim."

"They always do that." Caleb said. "Did you know that they got suspended?"

"Really?" I was pretty surprised. "I didn't think that Principal Saunders would do that."

Caleb nodded. "Hey, do your parents pick you up or do you rode the bus?"

"My uncle is coming to pick me up."

"Ah. I just didn't want you to wait by yourself. My mom picks me up."

We sat and talked for a whole until Caleb's mom came. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jackie." He said with a wave.

I waved back. "Bye Caleb."

I sat by myself for another ten minutes. It was almost 3:15 and Uncle Steve was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the school yard and saw a group of girls coming towards me. "You must be the new girl." One of them said, she looked like the leader of the group.

"Yes, I'm Jackie." I said, standing up.

"I'm Ashlyn," she said. "And this is Lanah and Heather."

"Hi." I said, looking at the other two girls.

"I just have to ask," Ashlyn said in a snide tone. "Where did you get your jacket?"

"I think I-

"It looks like you got it from the geek surplus store." She laughed.

"Hey-"

"Listen closely, twerp." Ashlyn said, taking a step closer to me. "You've made our boyfriends look like idiots. So, you've made us look like idiots. And that's not good."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Steve pull up in his truck.

"We will not look like idiots." Ashlyn said, getting in my face. "So you're going to tell everyone that the whole thing was your fault. Or we will make your life here, miserable."

"Are you threatening me? Because its not working."

Ashlyn made an attempt to shove me, but I stood firm. "If you'll excuse me," I said politely, "my ride is here." I turned around and made a beeline to the truck.

"How was school?" Steve asked me as we drove home.

"It was good." I told him. "I made a friend."

"Good, I'm glad." He seemed happy but I could tell that he knew about the fight. And if he wasn't bringing it up now, that meant we'd be talking about it at dinner. With everyone there. I was screwed.

"What's their name?"

"His name's Caleb. He's a freshman too and we have all our classes together."

"Now Jackie," he said, "You know the rules about boys…"

"Yes, I know. No dating until I'm 16 and you all need to meet him. But Caleb is just a friend. There's no need to worry about any of that stuff."

"Alright. I'll have Tony do a background check on him once we get home."

"Steve!" I exclaimed. I knew he was just joking but I also know that I had the most over-protective family ever.

Once we got home, and after an after school snack, I went up to my room and did my homework. After that I had a martial arts lesson with Uncle Clint and a music lesson with Aunt Natasha. The whole time, I had a feeling of nervousness growing in my chest. Dinner was coming quickly, and not only that, everyone was home. Even Thor. I was writing in my room when the call to judgement came. "Ms. Jackie," Jarvis said, "Captain Rogers requests that you come downstairs for dinner."

"Alright. Thanks Jarvis." I said. "I'll be down in a second."

Jarvis and I have a very interesting relationship. When I was first adopted, Jarvis scared the daylights out of me. For a while, I even thought he was a ghost. But as time went on, he became one of my very good friends. Even though he was only and AI (Artificial intelligence.)

As I walked down to the kitchen, my heart was pounding like a crazy drum solo. The smell of Aunt Natasha's roasted potatoes and smoked ham was mouth watering. But the knot in my stomach kept me from having much of an appetite.

Dinner was pretty normal. Tony and Bruce talked about their current projects, Steve was still trying to explain Baseball to Thor, and Natasha and Clint told stories about their past missions. I almost thought that no one would bring it up. Then Tony spoke up. "We got a call from your school today, Jackie."

I looked down at my plate and pretended to be intrigued by what was left of my ham.

"You got in a fight today." he said as if it were a blatant sentence and not a question.

"Yeah, I did." I said quietly.

"Did you win?" Thor asked, making me smile.

"Thor." Steve said sternly. "We are not encouraging this."

"But did you win?" Clint asked.

"Clint!" Natasha exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yeah, I won."

Clint smiled at me. "That's my girl."

"So what exactly happened?" Bruce asked.

I explained everything. How they were picking on Caleb, how I had told them several times to knock it off and how they had thrown the first punch.

"How big were these guys?" Natasha asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "I'd say about six feet tall, roughly two hundred pounds."

"Each?"

I nodded.

"That's hardly a fair fight." Thor said. "You could have easily have gotten hurt."

"I didn't want to get in a fight." I said. "But they were picking on my friend. You all taught me to stand up to bullies so that's what I did. I'm sorry that I got in trouble."

Steve sighed. "We're glad that you did the right thing, but you're still in trouble for fighting."

"I understand." I said. "May I please be excused?"

They all nodded and I left the table.

"Come on, Steve," Tony insisted. "You can't punish her. We all would have done the same thing."

"I know." Steve said as they finished up their meal. "But fighting isn't right unless it is absolutely necessary. Jackie should have gotten a teacher."

"I agree with Steve." Bruce said.

"But she did what we all taught her to do." Thor pointed out.

"What do you think, Clint?" Natasha asked. "Jackie is technically your kid."

Clint thought about it for a moment. "Let's just take away her computer privileges for tomorrow. It's nothing too serious." he said, "I can tell you're all proud of her for doing the right thing. I am too."

They all smiled. "I'll go talk to Jackie later." Clint said. The six of them put the rest of dinner away and Clint went up to Jackie's room once they were done.

"Hey Kiddo," Clint said, knocking on my bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I replied.

He walked in and sat down at my desk.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Clint smiled. "Not really."

I looked confused.

"You don't get any media privileges tomorrow." he told me. "But we're all very proud of you for standing up for your friend."

I smiled. "I just did what you taught me to do."

"No one else will tell you this, but we all think it was pretty awesome how you threw them around like that. I doubt they'll ever mess with you or your friends ever again."

I smiled.

He stood up and gave me a hug. "We're very proud of you, Jackie."

"Thanks Uncle Clint."

"You should probably get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow. Steve will have my head if I keep you up."

"Alright."

Clint left my room and I got ready for bed. After a quick shower, I slipped into my pajamas, said goodnight to my family and went to bed.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also, I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	3. Gym Class

Steve drove me to school the next morning and Caleb was being dropped off at the same time I was.

"Jackie!" he called running over to me.

"Hi Caleb." I said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Not much." he told me. "Oh, you weren't here when the teacher announced this, but we're doing a project in physics and I was wondering if you wanted to be lab partners."

"Sure. That'd be fun." We walked through the school and I kept getting the feeling that everyone was watching me.

"Jackie, how come everyone keeps looking at you?" Caleb asked.

I shrugged. "No idea. Maybe they heard about the fight yesterday."

"That'd be a good guess." he said. "Thank you, by the way. No one has ever stood up for me like that before."

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

We walked into Physics and sat down at a table in the front. The project was pretty simple. We had to build a rocket and a capsule for an egg that could survive "re-entry". The two of us brainstormed for a while but we couldn't come up with anything good enough to work. I figured that I would ask Tony or Bruce for ideas when I got home. My next two classes were fine and lunch went significantly better than yesterday. Fourth period gym, was another story.

The fact that I wasn't comfortable changing into my gym clothes in front of everyone in the girls locker room was the least of my problems. Those girls from yesterday who had confronted me after school just so happened to be in my class. I did my best to avoid them, but when the coach announced that all three of them were going to be on my team for flag football it was no longer an option.

"Why hello, Jackie." Ashlyn said in a bitter-sweet voice.

"Hi Ashlyn, how are you?"

"I'm doing just great, especially now that I know that you're going to tell everyone the truth about yesterday's little incident."

"They already know what happened. You're boyfriend was picking on my friend and I stopped it. I'm not changing my story. There's nothing you can do to make me do so either." I said firmly.

Ashlyn looked skeptic. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." I said.

She gave me a sickly smile. "Alright then." Ashlyn said. "But we'll see how long you last."

"You'd be surprised." My team and I walked outside to start the game. To say that half my team wasn't participating was an understatement. But I tried motto let that get me down. My uncles and I had been playing football since I was a little kid and I loved it. One of the girls threw me the ball and I started sprinting. The defenders ran after me but I dodged them and kept running. 40 yards… 30… 20… another girl came at me from the side and I spun out of the way. 15 yards… 10… 5… _Touchdown!_ This pattern continued until the teacher pulled me aside. "Jackie, I want you to switch teams."

"Alright."

The teacher led me to where the boys gym class was playing. The boys were a whole lot bigger than me and no doubt faster. I was nervous, but I pushed that to the back of my mind as the play started. I caught the ball and ran for my life. The boys swarmed around me. 35 yards… I ducked under and spun around them. 20 yards… 15 yards… I kept running. 10… 5… they were so close to grabbing the flag on my waist. 2… 1. _Touchdown!_ The teacher stepped in and pulled me aside again and this time, she was with a man I'd never seen before.

"Jackie, this is Coach Stockton." My teacher said. "He'd like to talk to you about the football team."

Coach Stockton reached out his hand and I shook it. "Jackie, you just out ran several of my varsity players. Now, our starting Junior Varsity running back is out for the season with a torn ACL. Would you be willing to take his spot?"

My eyes went wide. "That would be awesome!" I said.

Coach Stockton smiled. "Then I'll see you on the field in twenty minutes. I'm sure Mrs. Clayton will help you get your gear."

Mrs. Clayton took me to get my helmet and pads then I went to practice.

It was brutal. By the time school was out, I was pretty beat up.

"What happened to you?" Caleb asked as we walked out.

"Oh, I tried out for the football team and made it."

Caleb's eyes went wide. "How? They never let girls try out."

"Coach Stockton saw me running in gym and he offered me a spot as the JV starting running back."

"And your parents are okay with that?" Caleb asked.

I shrugged.

"You do know that he's going to talk to your parents about joining the team. Right?"

I shifted uncomfortably and looked down at my feet. "Caleb…?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "My parents died in a car crash when I was two years old."

He looked shocked and ashamed. "Oh, Jackie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

I cut him off. "It's alright. You didn't know."

Caleb suddenly threw his arms around me and gave me a hug. I was so shocked that I almost pushed him away. But then, I realized how nice it felt and hugged him back. "I'm so sorry, Jackie." He said.

"Don't worry about it, Caleb." I said as he let go.

"Are you sure?" Because-"

"Caleb." I said firmly. "Its fine."

"Alright."

We sat in silence for a while until Caleb spoke up. "So football, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've been playing with my uncles for as long as I can remember and I was on a recreation team for a few seasons but I never thought about playing for high school."

"What position?"

"Running back. The same one that Coach Stockton offered me."

"Cool."

Caleb's mom and Uncle Steve showed up at the same time.

"I'll text you about the physics project." I told him as we walked to the cars.

"Okay," Caleb said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved and got into Steve's truck.

"Was that Caleb?" Steve asked as we started the drive home.

I nodded. "Yeah. We've got all of our classes together."

"He's in your gym class?" Steve asked skeptically. "I thought you were in girls fitness."

"I am. We have gym the same period but he's in the guy's gym class." I explained. "But I may be dropping that class."

"Why would you drop it?"

I smiled. "Because I was offered a position on the football team."

"Really?" Steve asked. "What position?"

"Running back." I said proudly. "And I really want to do it."

Steve thought about it for a minute. "We'll talk to everyone about it later. But I'm not a huge fan about the idea."

My eyes went wide. "What? Why not?"

"Because I don't like the idea of two hundred pound boys tackling you. You could very easily get hurt."

"But that's only if they catch me." I insisted.

"We'll talk about this later." Steve said firmly.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the trip home. I needed to formulate a plan.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also, I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	4. Divide and Conquer

When we got home, I raced to my bedroom to come up with some sort of plan to get everyone on board with the idea of me joining the football team. Then it came to me. Simple divide and conquer. Tony and Thor would be the easiest to convince, I'd go talk to them first. Clint and Natasha would be a little harder, going at them while they were sparing would be the best idea. Bruce would be the hardest to convince, he would most likely side with Steve. That's what happens when they think of me as the most precious thing in the world. Not that them thinking that is a bad thing, but they almost never let me do anything with a competitive edge because of it. Oh man, did I have my work cut out for me.

When I went to go ask Tony about my physics project, I figured that would be the best time to ask about football. "Hi Uncle Tony," I said, walking into his lab.

"Hey there Jacks." he said, looking up from his current project. "What's up?"

Alright, maybe I should back up a little bit and explain why Tony called me Jacks. When I was a little kid, the only thing I would eat for breakfast, for almost a whole year, was Apple Jacks cereal. He started calling me Apple Jacks for a while then Bruce insisted that he stopped using a cereal as my name, so Tony just started calling me Jacks, and it stuck. "So I've got a physics project coming up," I explained, "And I could use a hand with it."

"What's the project?"

"My partner and I have to build a rocket that holds and egg and the capsule with the egg has to protect it when the rocket comes down."

"Who's your partner?"

"Caleb. The project's due at the end of the term, in three weeks."

Tony thought about it for a moment. "Why don't you have him come over next weekend and we can work on it then?"

"That'd be great." I said. "Oh, and there's one other thing."

"What is it?"

"The football coach came up to me during gym today. He offered me a spot on the team after seeing me run."

"Really? That's amazing."

"He said I'd make a great running back."

"Way to go, Jacks." Tony said with a smile. "Im proud of you."

"So it's alright with you if I play?"

"Of course!"

I gave him a hug. "Thank Uncle Tony." I said, smiling.

One down, four to go.

Thor was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when I found him. "Hello, Jackie." He said. "How was school?"

"Good." I said, looking in the bottom cupboard where we kept the pop tarts hidden. Sure enough, they were all there. "You still like pop tarts, right?" I asked.

"I do." He said. "But Bruce and Steve have hidden them from me."

Score. "What if I told you that I knew where they were?" I said. "And that I could get them for you."

Thor perked up. "That would be stupendous."

"One condition though," I said with a grin. "You need to help me convince Steve to let me play football for my school."

"Is that it?"

I nodded. "That's it. Well… and you can't tell anyone about our deal."

"Agreed."

I opened up the cupboard and handed Thor a box. "The handle is keyed to everyone's fingerprint but yours. So if you want more, you'll have to come find me."

"I will." Thor said, opening the box and munching down on one for the pop tarts.

I found Clint and Natasha in the fitness room, in the middle of a spar. I stood off to the side and watched for a few minutes. After a while of watching them dance across the floor, Natasha landed a firm kick on Clint's chest. And while he was dazed, she flipped him over onto his back.

"You need to guard your chest more, Clint." I said, waking up to them. "Natasha had you guarding your arms and head and that left your chest wide open for her to kick you."

"You've been learning." Clint said, picking himself up.

"And Natasha," I said, "You were putting too much weight on your back foot. If you hadn't kicked Clint, then he would have won."

"Thank Jackie." She said.

"So… I have a question for the two of you." I said. "I've have the opportunity to join the football team and I was wondering if you would be okay with it."

"I don't know…" Natasha said.

"Please? I really want to. Aunt Natasha, you know how hard it is to fit in with guys. This is my chance to prove that I'm just as good as, if not better, than them."

"And if you get hurt?" Clint asked.

"I won't." I insisted. "The only way they can possibly tackle me is if they catch me. I'm a whole lot faster than those guys and you know that.

The two of them thought about it for a moment. "I think you can handle it." Clint said.

"I agree and it's a good opportunity for you." Natasha said. "Plus, it would be fun to go to your games."

I grinned. "Awesome. Thanks."

"Jackie," Clint said as I was almost out the door. "What's Steve's opinion on this?"

I mentally kicked myself. "He… umm… he's not a huge fan of the idea." I told him. "But everyone else is on board with it."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "How come Steve isn't?"

"He thinks I'm going to get hurt." I said. "But I won't."

"If you can promise me that you'll do your best and try not to get hurt," Clint said, "Then I'm on board too."

I gave Cling a hug. "Thank you!"

"Alright." he said as I let go. "Now go do your homework."

"Okay." I walked out and went to find Bruce.

Bruce was outside working on his computer when I found him.

"Uncle Bruce, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course." he said, putting his work down. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." I said. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

I took a deep breath. "The football coach asked me to join the team, and I want to join."

"I don't know, Jackie." Bruce said. "You could easily get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." I insisted. Honestly, it was starting to get annoying that everyone thought that I was going to get hurt. "I'm faster that a ton of other guys and on the off chance that I do get tackled, I'll be wearing pads and a helmet. I'll be perfectly fine."

Bruce still seemed very hesitant.

"I'm sure Tony can do something to the pads so I won't even feel that I'm getting tackled." I said. "Please Uncle Bruce, I really want to play."

He looked me square in the eye. "If you can promise me, that you will try to be careful, then alright."

"I promise." I said. "And I'll work hard."

Bruce smiled. "You'll do great, Jackie." He gave me a hug then sent me off to do my homework.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also, I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	5. Convincing Steve

When dinner came around that night, I couldn't seem to stop smiling. With everyone siding with me, there was no way that I wasn't going to join the team.

"Jackie told me that she was offered a spot on the football team today." Steve said.

"Yeah, she told us too." Tony said. "I think its a great idea."

"You do?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"As do I." Thor said. "Jackie is stronger and faster than most in this realm and I would dare to say that her talents would even rival some warriors of Asgard. It would be good for her."

Steve looked shocked. "Do you agree?" he asked Natasha, Clint and Bruce. They nodded. "So I'm the only one who has a problem with our kid being pummeled by people that are considerably bigger and stronger than her on a regular basis?"

Everyone seemed to be considering this. I knew I had to convince Steve or they would all go back on it. "Steve, you know who Jackie Robinson was, right?"

"Of course I do." He said. "He was the first African American to play Major League Baseball."

"And remind me again why that was such a big deal?"

"Because before that, baseball was almost completely ignorant of the issue of racism."

"But he changed that. Didn't he?"

Steve nodded.

"Racism may not be that big of a deal now, but sexism still is. People will always treat you differently because of your gender. Steve, this is my chance to break through that. I know I can't change it permanently, but I can try."

He thought about it.

"I want to make a difference, Steve." I said. "Please let me take this chance."

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine." He said. "You can join the team."

"YES!" I practically jumped six feet in the air and ran to get the paperwork.

Steve sighed. "She does know that we'll almost never be able to go to her games, right?"

"Of course we'll be able to go." Tony said.

"Not as the whole family." Steve pointed out. "We've all got missions or other things that'll conflict with that."

"One of us will always go." Bruce said. "Just one of us has to be there to support her."

"Speaking of missions," Clint said. "Natasha Nd I have one coming up. We leave tomorrow for Dubai."

"And I must return to Asgard soon." Thor said. "There has been much trouble there. And I am needed to help stop it."

"So it's going to me, Steve and Brice for a while?" Tony asked. His question was met with a positive response.

"Good to know."

They finished up and Natasha went up to Jackie's room. "Jackie, can I come in?"

"Yeah." I said. I had just finished up my homework and was texting Caleb. When Natasha walked in, I knew by the look on her face that she and Clint were leaving again. "How long are you going to gone?" I asked.

"Anywhere from four days to two weeks." She told me, sitting down on the foot of my bed.

"Where're you guys going this time?" I asked.

"Dubai."

I nodded. "Just be careful. Okay?"

Natasha smiled. "We will. And we'll bring you back a souvenir."

"I don't need a souvenir." I told her. "I just want you guys to come home safely."

"I know. But you know how much Clint likes bringing back surprises for you."

I grinned. "Yeah, I know." I glanced over to a shelf above my desk. It was filled with little trinkets that Clint and Natasha had brought back from their missions. And they weren't things like snowglobes or keychains, they were really nice. I had a hand made dagger from England, a jade tiger from China, and even a katana from Japan.

"We'll be back before you know it." Natasha said, giving me a hug.

"Just make sure you come back in one piece." I said. "And watch each other's backs."

She smiled and let me go. "Clint and I will come say goodbye before we leave."

"Thanks."

Natasha got up to leave and walked to the door.

"Natasha," I said, before she left.

She turned around and looked at me.

"I know I don't remember anything about my mom, but I hope she was like you."

Natasha smiled then left the room.


	6. Game Day

Breakfast the next morning was pretty solem. Not only were Clint and Natasha leaving, but I had just found out that Thor was going back to Asgard for who knows loq long.

"Is everything okay in Asgard?" I asked.

Thor shrugged. "There have been some reported disturbances in the other realms but I'm sure its nothing too serious."

"Could I come with you?" I asked. For my birthday a few years ago, Thor took me to Asgard and it was breathtaking. I got to meet Lady Siff, she told me that I had the heart of a great warrior and I got to watch her train with Thor for a while. I also got to meet Odin. I was terrified of him at first, but he was very kind. I remember Thor telling him that I was his niece now. Then Odin said, "Well Thor, if this little girl is your niece now, that makes me her grandfather. Doesn't it?" Odin has treated me like his granddaughter ever since then. He even insists that I call him Grandfather.

Since then, I have been back a few times. But the wonders of Asgard have never ceased to amaze me.

"You have school now, Jackie." Bruce reminded me.

"Oh, right." I said.

"Speaking of which," Steve said, "We need to leave now or you're going to be late."

"Okay." I said, stuffing the rest of my breakfast in my mouth and grabbing my backpack.

"Tony and I filled out the paperwork for football." Steve said, handing me a small stack of papers. "And bruce is going to meet with the coach in a few days."

"Awesome." I said with a grin.

"Jacklyn." Steve said firmly. I looked at him, surprised. Steve never used my full name. Ever. So, I deduced that it was one of two things. Either I was in deep trouble or something was up.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"I want you to promise me that you'll be careful." He said. "Please promise me that."

"I promise." I said.

Steve smiled softly. "Thank you. I know I must sound overprotective, but I don't know what I would ever do if you got hurt."

"I understand." I said, getting into the car.

Once we got to school, I dropped off the paperwork in Coach Stockton's office and then met up with Caleb in the library. "Hey, I talked to someone and he said he'd help us with our physics project." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"My uncle Tony." I told him. "He's a… shall we say.. at home tinkerer."

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Define at home tinkerer."

"He builds stuff in the basement and has some really decent equipment. He's actually really good at it and he said we could use his stuff."

Caleb thought about it for a moment. "I'm pretty busy this week but do you think we could work on it next Friday?"

I shook my head. "I've got my first game on Friday. But I'm free on Saturday."

Caleb pulled out his phone and looked at his calendar. I was surprised at how organized he was. "Saturday will work." He said. "Oh, and if we're gonna work at your house, I'm gonna need your address."

I hadn't thought about that. If we were working at my house, then that would require Caleb meeting my family. In other words, he was going to have to meet the Avengers. "How about my uncle and I just pick you up from your house?" I asked

"I guess…" Caleb said awkwardly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, its just…" I tried to find the right words. "My family is very… interesting."

Caleb chuckled. "They can't be that bad. Every family has its quirks."

"You have no idea."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

I smiled and shook my head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Caleb raised any eyebrow. "Okay then." He said as the bell rang. We picked up our things and headed to class.

The next few days flew by. Football practice was every other day and even though it was absolutely brutal, I could feel myself getting stronger. And when game day came around, I wore my blue and silver jersey proudly. But as excited as I was, I was even more nervous. It was like the first day of school all over again.

"Jackie," Caleb said, during lunch.

"Yeah?" I asked, my leg bouncing with a nervous tick.

"Take a deep breath and calm down." He said with a comforting smile. "You're gonna do great today."

"Thanks." I said, trying to calm my nerves. "Plus, its technically not a real game. We're playing the varsity team."

"Wait, what?" Caleb asked with a nervous look creeping on his face.

"We're playing against the varsity team." I said, confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Um…" he looked away and I followed his gaze to see Mitchell and his cronies wearing varsity jerseys.

"They're all on varsity." I said.

"Yeah…" Caleb said. "Starting defensive linemen. And Jackie, they've been known to play dirty if theres someone on the other team that they don't like."

"So in other words, I'm gonna have to run like my life depends on it if I get the ball."

Caleb nodded.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Ashlyn and her group are on the cheer squad."

Caleb nodded. "She isn't still bugging you, is she?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, a little bit. But its no big deal. Sticks and Stones, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. But no one deserves to have someone act like a jerk to them."

"I honestly don't care what she thinks, Caleb." I said. "She's the farthest thing from my friend so why should I care what she thinks or says about me?"

Caleb looked at me for a moment then smiled. "I don't think I've ever met someone as brave as you, Jackie."

I couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Thanks Caleb." I said, feeling my cheeks flush a little. Suddenly, a crumpled piece of paper was thrown through the air and landed on the table in front of me. I looked around to see who had thrown it and saw Mitchell glaring at me. I uncrumpled the paper and read what had been scrawled on it.

"What's it say?" Caleb asked. I handed it to him and he read it out loud.

 **If you come off that bench tonight, it'll be the last game you ever play. And your friend will never come to this school again without coming home a black eye.**

I didn't know what to say. If they were just threatening me, then I honestly wouldn't care. But they were only threatening the only friend I had. I wouldn't let them hurt Caleb. For a while, neither of us said anything. Then Caleb broke the silence. "You're going to play in that game tonight." he said.

"I'm not." I said. "I can't let-"

"It wasn't a question, Jackie." Caleb said firmly. "You ARE going to play in that game tonight, and you are going to kick their butts. Understand?"

"But they'll try to hurt you if I do."

Caleb smiled. "Emphasis on the word try." he said. "I'm tougher than I look. Plus, if they do come after me, I've got you for protection."

I laughed.

"Seriously though, how did you take those guys down?" Caleb asked. "They're huge."

I smiled a little. "Would you believe me if I told you that I have been training in Martial Arts since I was four?"

"Since you were four?" Caleb asked with wide eyes.

I nodded, slightly flustered. Natasha and Clint had been training me since I was adopted. Then Bruce insisted that they put me in more public classes. I moved up quickly in the rankings and because I was so young, the older students envied me, making it hard for me to make friends there. But I didn't want to seem braggy in front of Caleb.

"What are you ranked?" Caleb asked.

I shrugged.

"Oh come on." he said, with a laugh. "I know that you know your own ranking. Tell me."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Umm… let me see.. Yeah!" Caleb exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm a second degree black belt in three different types of Martial arts and I'm working on my fourth." I said with a tiny smile.

His jaw dropped and I laughed. "Its true." I said. "I would never lie to you. And i can show you my belts tomorrow when you come over."

"I can't begin to tell you how cool that is."

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, by the way, I'm coming to your game tonight."

"Really? Sweet."

"Just look for the guy wearing the Captain America jacket and that'll be me."

I had to try very hard not to laugh. Steve had told me that morning that he was also coming to my game, I could hardly imagine what would happen if he saw Caleb wearing a Captain America jacket. Or what would happen if Caleb saw Steve. "I'll keep an eye out for you." I said as the bell rang for lunch to end. As we walked out of the lunch room, I saw Mitchell still giving me a death glare. I shot him a little smile but daggered him with my eyes. I wasn't going to let him scare me. Not now, or ever.

That night Tony, Bruce, Steve and I were piled in Steve's truck and were driving to my game. "Remind me again why I have to wear a hat and glasses." Tony said.

"Its so you don't draw attention to yourself." Bruce said. "We don't want people paying attention to you instead of the game."

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Tony asked.

"Mine." I said, receiving a very surprised look from Tony. "And its only because I don't want any special attention if people find out that you're here for me."

"Alright, I understand." Tony said.

We pulled up to the stadium and I hoped out. "I'll see you guys after the game." I said with a big grin. I walked into the field house with a few of my teammates and Steve went off to park the car.

When i saw my team, I looked shocked to see how glum everyone looked. "Hey, Seth?" I asked, walking over to the team captain. "Why does everyone look like they dropped their ice cream on the cement?"

"It's this game." he told me. "We all know that varsity's gonna win. So there's no point in really trying."

"How do you know that they're gonna win?"

Seth gave me a confused look. "Because they're the varsity team. They're better than us."

"Not by much," I said. "I've watched them practice a few times and they're honestly not that big of an opponent. Plus, we've got you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You played for varsity last year, right?"

Seth nodded. He had told us that last year, he had played for the varsity team but had gotten cut because of an injury.

"So you know where they're strongest and weakest." I said.

"For the most part, I guess."

"Then we've got a chance." I said with a smile.

Seth grinned. "You've got a good point there, Jackie." He said. "Maybe you should be the captain instead of me."

I shook my head. "No, that's your job. I just run."

"Alright team!" Seth called. "Bring it in!"

After a great pep talk, Seth led our team into the tunnel and the announcer read off our names one by one. Each player was met with enthusiastic cheers from the crowd. "And finally," he said. "You're junior varsity starting running back… number seventeen… Jackie Coulsen!"

I ran out of the tunnel and instead of being met with cheers, I was met with near silence. With the exception of a few people, whom I was guessing was Steve, Bruce, Tony and Caleb. Along with my team. I jogged past the cheer squad and saw Ashlyn giving me a knowing smirk. She had obviously set this all up. The silence continued for a few moments then the cheering started up again. "What was that all about?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." I told him. "It doesn't matter." Okay, that was a flat out lie. That fact that no one had cheered for me kinda hurt. It gave me this tight feeling in my chest and sent a pit into my stomach. I did my best to shake it off and scanned the crowd for Caleb. Much to my surprise, he was sitting pretty close to my family. Caleb waved down at me and I waved back as the game began.

End of the fourth quarter. 45 seconds left. JV in possession of the ball. 35 yard line. 49-45, Varsity lead.

"You're going down, Coulsen!" Mitchell shouted.

We snapped the ball and Seth threw it to our wide reciever, Gram, Who was tackled at the 30 yard line. 20 seconds to go.

"Seth," I said quietly. "Pass me the ball. I can make it to the end zone. We can win this."

"You sure?"

"I nodded."

"Got it."

The play began and Seth threw the ball to me. I caught it and ran my guts out. I dodged the defenders around me and came up on the 5 yard line, Then I saw Mitchell barrelling towards me like a raging bull. As I ran into the endzone, I felt him slam into me and he tackled me to the ground. I could hear the crowd in an uproar but as I hit the turf, I heard a sickening _CRUNCH_ come from my chest and my helmet was ripped from my head. "You're dead Coulsen!" Mitchell screamed, grabbing me by the front of my jersey and punching me in the face. "You hear me?! Dead!"

I was too disoriented from that tackle to fight back and at this point, I was seeing spots and my head was spinning. All I knew was that he kept hitting me. I heard shouting and someone eventually pulled Mitchell off of me.

"Jackie! Jackie, can you hear me?" It sounded like Coach Stockton. It took me a while to respond, but I eventually groaned a yes. I was aching all over and I could feel my eye starting to swell up. "Did we win?" I asked, tasting blood on my lip when I spoke.

"Can you sit up?" Coach asked me.

I did my best to sit up and felt a piercing pain shoot through my ribs. I cried out in pain.

"Don't move." Stockton instructed. "We're getting a crash cart."

"No." I said firmly. "I can get up."

"Jackie, you're hurt."

"Just let me walk off the field." I insisted, forcing myself to sit up. "This is my fight. Mitchell need to know that he can't keep me down."

Stockton looked extremely hesitant, but moved out of the way. I gritted my teeth, grabbed my helmet and pushed myself to my feet. As I slowly made my way off the field, the stands exploded in cheers. For whatever reason, I turned towards where my family and Caleb was sitting and lifted my helmet in the air. The crowd cheered louder. The moment my feet touched the asphalt, my coach and the med tech lifted me onto the crash cart and raced me to the nurse's office.

I was pretty out of it for the next little couple minutes, while they were bandaging me up and checking out my injuries. By the time they had finished, I had come around. Mere moments later, Caleb rushed in. "Jackie, are you okay?" he asked in an almost desperate tone.

"Yeah, I'll live." I said. "Who won the game?"

Caleb grinned from ear to ear. "JV did."

"Awesome." I said, managing a smile. Then I heard a bunch of shouting from outside the room and instantly recognized Tony's voice above them all. "Oh no…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Caleb, brace yourself."

"Why? Wha-"

Tony suddenly threw the door open and burst in, followed by Bruce and Steve. "Jackie, are you alright?" He exclaimed. "What the heck happened out there?!"

I was suddenly bombarded with questions from all of them, and they kept getting louder and louder.

"Would you all please, SHUT UP!" I exclaimed, I had had enough and frankly they were giving me a headache. They all stopped talking. "One: I'm fine. Two: That was the same guy that I got in a fight with earlier this term. And Three: It won't happen again. It was just a one time game."

"How was it a one time game?" Bruce asked.

"JV only plays the varsity team once a year." Caleb explained, seeing that I wasn't too up for talking. "Its the season's kickoff game."

"Hang on," Steve said, "Who are you?"

"Steve, Tony, Bruce," I said, "This is my friend Caleb. Caleb, these are my uncles."

They all shook Caleb's hand. "Nice to meet you all." Caleb said.

"So what's my diagnosis?" I asked.

"Mild concussion and possibly two fractured ribs." Bruce said. "But I want to double check when we get home."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Caleb, do you need a ride home?" Steve asked.

"That would be nice." Caleb said. "If it's not too much of a hassle."

"Not at all." Tony said. "Plus, its late and dark. We'd much rather you get a ride with us than wait for your parents."

"Thanks." Caleb said.

We left the school and took Caleb home. Then when we got home, Bruce checked out my injuries.

"Well, you don't have a concussion, but your ribs are definitely broken." He said. "I'll get an x-ray tomorrow morning."

"So can I go to bed now?" I asked.

He nodded and I went up to my room and proceeded to pass out on my bed.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also, I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	7. The Visitor

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing on my nightstand.

"Hello…?" I answered groggily.

"Hi Jackie." Caleb said on the other end. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than last night." I told him. "No concussion but Bruce said I've got two cracked ribs. He's giving me an x-ray today."

"Is he a doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Caleb said. "Oh, my mom wanted me to ask you what time you and your uncle are coming to get me."

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 10:30. I had totally slept in. "Probably around 11:30." I told him.

"You just woke up, didn't you." Caleb said. I could practically hear him smiling through the phone.

"You try having a two hundred pound raging bull tackle you with the force of a runaway freight train. Then we'll see how you feel the next morning." I forced myself to get out of bed and headed downstairs.

"I think I'll pass on that one, thanks." Caleb said.

"Yup. Thats what I thought." I said as Bruce walked into the kitchen. "Jackie," Bruce said. "Can you come down to the lab please? I need to take your x-rays."

I nodded. "I've gotta go, Caleb. I'll call you when I'm on my way over."

"Okay, see ya."

I hung up the phone and followed bruce downstairs. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, but still really sore." I told him as he got the machine set up.

"Alright, hold still." Bruce said. The machine went off twice and Bruce pulled up the pictures. "That's strange."

"What?" I asked.

"Last night, I distinctly felt fractures in your ribs. But the x-rays show that they're fine."

"And thats… bad…?"

"No, in fact, its great. Its just strange, thats all."

"So we're good?"

Bruce nodded. "But you may want to ice your ribs. And your face."

"My face?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and I could see some amusement in his eyes. "Have you looked in the mirror since last night?"

I shook my head and he turned on a built in camera on one of the computers. "Oh man." I said , seeing my face. My right eye was black and blue with a cut running through my eyebrow, my lower lip and been cut and was slightly swollen and I had a large bruise on my left cheek.

"If the bruising hasn't gone down by monday, then you don't have to go to school."

"Bruce, I love that you care so much, but I'm going to school. The only reason I wouldn't be would be if I was in the hospital."

"Alright," Bruce said. "Now, you'd better go remind Tony that Caleb's coming over."

"Will do." I said. I told Tony, who had nearly forgotten and then got dressed. After grabbing a doughnut from the kitchen, Steve and I drove over to Caleb's house. His mom opened the door when I knocked. "You must be Jackie," she said with a smile. "Caleb is just finishing up getting ready. Come on in."

I smiled and walked in. "Thanks." Their front room was very cozy in style. There was a table by the door next to me with a bunch of family photos on it. A couch stood against the left wall with another couch across from it and with a coffee table in the middle. There was also a small piano on the far wall and a downward staircase was on my right.

"Hi Jackie," Caleb said, coming up the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said. "But before we do, there's something you need to know."

"Shoot."

I took a deep breath. "My uncle Steve, I never told you his last name."

"Isn't it Coulsen like yours?"

"No, its Rogers."

Caleb raised an amused eyebrow. "Like Captain America, Steve Rogers?"

I nodded.

"Your uncle is Captain America?"

"I know it sounds crazy. But I'm telling you the truth. I promise."

Caleb chuckled. "Right, next you're gonna tell me that your uncle Tony is Iron Man and your uncle Bruce is the Hulk."

I didn't say anything and looked down at my feet. This was exactly what I was afraid of.

"Come on, Jackie, I'm messing with you."

"But I'm not messing with you." I said quietly. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Okay…" Caleb said, still laughing.

"You don't believe me."

"No, not at all."

"Caleb, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No, but come on Jackie, you're being ridiculous. There's no way that you're related to the Avengers."

"Yeah, you're right." I said, trying to hide the fact that he'd really hurt my feelings. "Let's go."

We walked out to Steve's truck. "What took you guys so long." Steve asked.

"Nothing," I said, quickly getting into the back.

"Nice to see you again, Caleb." Steve said, shaking his hand. That's when Caleb realized that I really was telling the truth.

"Nice to see you too, sir," Caleb said, trying to keep his cool. Steve went around to the driver's seat and Caleb got in the back, next to me.

"You weren't kidding." Caleb said before steve got in. I could hear the surprise in his voice. I shook my head and Steve drove us home. Caleb and I didn't say a single word to each other for the entire drive back. I was honestly still pretty ticked off at him because he didn't believe me. I mean, I told Caleb that I would never lie to him. And I know what I said was totally outlandish and crazy, but it was the truth all the same.

"Bruce and I are going to run some errands," Steve told us. "So you'll be with Tony for a few hours."

"Okay." I said. We pulled up to the house and Caleb and I went straight down to the Lab.

"How come you didn't tell me about this earlier?" Caleb asked.

"Would you believe me if I did?"

Caleb sighed. "Probably not." he admitted.

We went to the Lab and Tony helped us with our project. It wasn't long until we had our rocket built and were testing it. Then Tony got a phone call.

"Guys, I'm needed downtown." He told us. "Are you gonna be okay by yourselves until Steve gets back?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." I said.

"One last thing, I'm expecting a visitor." Tony said. "If he comes, tell him I'll be back soon."

"Will do."

Tony left and Caleb and I sat in silence for a while.

"Jackie, can I ask you something?" Caleb asked, slightly nervously.

"Technically you just did." I said. "But go ahead."

Caleb took a deep breath. "What exactly happened to your family?" He asked. "How did you end up living with the Avengers?"

Somehow, I knew this topic would come up eventually. I figured that now was as good of a time as ever to tell him. "Like I told you before, my parents were killed in a car crash when I was about two. Then I lived with my uncle Phil until he was killed just prior to the Battle of New York, when I was four. Clint Barton, or Hawkeye as you know him, was a very close friend of my uncle. And when he was killed, he named Clint as my legal guardian. Clint and the rest of the Avengers were already living together by the time I came to him and everyone else just kinda jumped on board and helped him raise me."

Caleb didn't say anything.

"I haven't told anyone this before. I think it's because they'd take advantage of me or treat me differently because of it. And that only if they don't think I'm a crazy liar."

"Your secret is safe with me, Jackie." Caleb said. "I promise."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Maybe I'll…" My voice trailed off when I heard a wheezing/groaning noise. It sounded like the TARDIS. "Is that your phone?" I asked Caleb. I knew that his phone made that same noise when he got a text. Caleb pulled out his phone and checked. "No, its not me."

"Then where…?" I glanced out the window and my mouth dropped open.

"Jackie? What-"

I turned him around so he could see what I was seeing. Through with window, we saw the a blue police box materializing in my backyard. Caleb and I threw down what we were doing and scrambled to the backdoor.

"How… how is this possible?" Caleb panted as we got outside.

"I have no idea." I said as we walked towards the Police box. Suddenly, a man and a woman walked out of the door.

"I thought you said we were going to go see the new Avengers movie." The woman said.

"Movie?" Caleb asked me quietly.

I shrugged. "If they made a movie about them, I would know."

"We were." The man said, "I have no idea where we are."

"Ummm… can I help you guys?" I asked, taking a few steps closer. They turned around and looked at me and Caleb. "Yes," The man said. "Could you please tell us where the new Avengers movie is showing?"

"There is no movie." Caleb said, confused. "They've never made an Avengers movie."

Now they were the ones who looked confused. "What do you mean?" the man asked.

"There isn't an Avengers movie." I said plainly. "There never has been."

A light bulb seemed to go off in the man's head. "Oh! I know where we are." He said. "But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself and my companion. This is Sierra and I am The Doctor."

"The Doctor?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "As in: Time Lord, sonic screwdriver, TARDIS, Gallifrey, Doctor?"

He nodded.

"But that's not possible." Caleb insisted. "He's a TV character."

"No I'm not." The man said defensively.

"Yes you are." Caleb said. "And its also not possible because you look nothing like him."

"What do you mean?"

Caleb took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Peter Capaldi as the twelfth Doctor.

"How did you get a picture of my twelfth regeneration?"

"Because he's an actor!" Caleb exclaimed. "And you-"

"Okay, that's enough." I said, cutting Caleb off. "First, I'm Jackie and the _Doctor Who_ fanatic is Caleb. Second, why are you asking about an Avengers movie? There's no such thing."

"How do you know?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra, they're telling the truth." The Doctor said.

"Okay how about this." Caleb said. "If you're really who you say you are, then take us inside the police box."

"Alright." The Doctor said. They led us inside the police box and opened the door.

"Oh. My Gosh." I said with a gaping mouth.

"It.. it's bigger on the inside!" Caleb exclaimed. I looked over at him and could practically see how hard he was trying not to start fangirling all over the place. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"How come it's so dark?" I asked.

"When we care here, the majority of the energy was depleted. Why, I have no idea." The Doctor explained with a sigh.

"OH! I know!" Caleb said. "This totally makes sense now."

"Do explain." Sierra said.

"Jackie and I thought you were just a TV character, and you guys thought that the Avengers were from a movie. We're from different realities."

The Doctor smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?!" His expression changed. "But the last time I traveled to another reality, it nearly killed the TARDIS."

"That's right." Caleb said. "Traveling through the void would do that."

"How do you know that?"

"It was in one of the episodes."

"Okay then…"

"How are we going to get home then?" Sierra asked.

A light bulb went off in my head. "What about using an Arc reactor as a power source." I suggested. "Maybe that could kick start the TARDIS."

"That will work." The Doctor said.

"Then follow me." I said, leading inside and down to the lab, where Tony was waiting. And he did not look happy.

"Where have you been?" He asked sternly. "We have been looking everywhere for you."

"We?" I asked. "Are Bruce and Steve home?"

Tony nodded. "And they're not too happy with your little disappearing act either."

"Are Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner here?" The Doctor asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Yes and…" When Tony saw the Doctor, his mood almost immediately changed. "Oh, its good to see you again, Doctor." he said, shaking his hand.

My brain just about exploded. "YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!"

Tony nodded. "We met a few years ago. You were about seven."

"Wait, this is Jackie?" The Doctor said, he turned to me. "You've gotten so big!"

"HOW THE HECK DO I NOT REMEMBER ANY OF THAT?!" I explained. _I know, I was being a little over dramatic. But I had just realized that I had met my all time favorite characters from TV and didn't remember a single moment of the event. Don't try and tell me that you wouldn't react the same way._

Tony chuckled.

"To be honest, Mr. Stark," The Doctor said, "My companion, Sierra and I came here completely by accident. And now my TARDIS is nearly dead."

"Interreality travel will do that." Tony said. "Since your last visit, I've been working on something for that." He went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a silver sphere about the size of a grapefruit. "This'll keep the power from running out and allow your TARDIS to travel into all sorts of realities."

"Thank you," the Doctor said, reaching for the sphere. Tony held it back.

"Now if you'll let me install-"

"No." The Doctor said quickly. "I'm not going to let you poke around the inside of my TARDIS with all your little tools and things."

Tony started pouting. "Pretty please…?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"What about us?" Caleb asked. "Can Jackie and I help?"

The Doctor thought about it. "Alright. But only if Sierra can have lunch with Captain Rogers."

"Deal!" I said, trying to hold back my excitement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb trying to do the same. We were both failing.

"Tony!" Steve called. "Have you found Jackie?"

"Yeah!" Tony shouted back as Steve walked down to the lab. "Oh and the Doctor's here."

"Nice to see you again, Doctor." Steve said, shaking the Doctor's hand. Then he turned to Sierra. "And you must be…"

"I'm Sierra." She said. Steve shook her hand and I could plainly see that she was trying not to freak out just as much as Caleb and I were. Only she was doing a good job of it.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Steve said.

 _Trust me when I say that the sheer amount of fangirlism in that room right then was completely staggering._

About a half hour later, Caleb and I were working in the TARDIS with Caleb and Sierra.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening!" Caleb said to me, his voice squeaked in excitement. "We're actually inside the actual TARDIS with the actual, real life, Doctor!"

I laughed. "It is pretty sweet. And who know, they might come back to visit some time."

Caleb's eyes lit up. "I can't tell you how amazing that would be."

"Caleb, can you come over here and give me a hand?" The Doctor called.

Sierra came over to me as Caleb left. "So what's the deal with you and Caleb?" she asked. "Are you two like a thing or something?"

"What? No!" I said. "Caleb is my absolute best friend, but its nothing like that. I'm not even allowed to go on dates until i'm 16."

Sierra nodded in understanding. "So you live with the Avengers. What's that like?"

"Its interesting." I explained. "I just now started public school and Caleb is the only friend I really have. But I've seen things and been places that most people can only dream of. They can also be very, very protective. But every family has its quirks."

"Jackie!" Caleb called. "It's all ready to go."

Sierra and I walked over to them.

"Now, let's see if this thing works." The Doctor said. He pulled a lever on the console and suddenly, all the power came back on.

"Squeet!" Caleb said. "It works."

They all raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you mean sweet?" I asked him.

"No, I meant squeet." Caleb said.

"I like it." The Doctor said with a smile."Squeet… I'm gonna use that now."

The four of us walked back to the house and after a delicious lunch made by Steve, the Doctor and Sierra had to go.

"Come back and visit sometime." I said.

"We'll try." Sierra said. "It was sure nice to meet you all."

"Oh, Caleb," The Doctor said reaching into his pocket. "I have something for you." He pulled out a brand new sonic screwdriver and handed it to Caleb.

Caleb was absolutely speechless and for a moment, he looked like he was about to faint. "I'll take good care of it/" Caleb said, taking it from the Doctor.

"Make sure that you do." The Doctor said. "And don't just put it on a shelf for it to gather dust. Actually use it." They walked back to the TARDIS and we watched in dematerialize.

"Jackie," Caleb said.

"Yes?"

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" He shouted, giving me a big hug.

"You do know that I had nothing to do with the Doctor coming, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Caleb said, letting me go. "But that doesn't mean that I don't have the coolest friend ever."

I smiled at him and we went back inside. It really had been the best day ever.

Hey all you out there in internet land. Any Whovians out there? If so, check out my doctor who fanfic: The Doctor's Guardian. :)

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also, I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	8. What They Decided

Clint and Natasha came home on Sunday night, right before I went to bed. When Natasha saw my injuries, she wasn't too pleased. And that's like saying World War Two was a minor disagreement. She actually woke me up with all of her yelling after I had tried to go to bed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT! IF I HAD BEEN THERE-"

"Aunt Natasha…?" I said, walking into the kitchen where they had all been shouting at each other.

Her mood changed almost immediately. "Hi Jackie." She said. "Did we wake you up?"

"No, it was more like you kept me from going to sleep in the first place." I said. "But we all need to talk."

The whole family sat down at the table and, once I had their attention, I spoke up. "So what's everyone yelling about?" I asked. "Is it about the game?"

Natasha nodded.

"We think that… maybe public school wasn't such a good idea." Steve said.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "You're not going to take me out, are you?"

Everyone looked sceptical.

"You can't take me out." I said. "I love it there."

"But that boy could have seriously hurt you." Tony said. "He did seriously hurt you and we don't want to have that happen again."

"But I'm fine." I insisted. "Its just a few bruises. Nothing I can't shake off."

"He knocked you out." Bruce said.

"But I got up. And I'm fine now. Please, you can't take me out of school. I love it there. I'm on the football team, my classes are great and I finally have some real friends. You can't just take that away."

"Yes we can." Steve said. "If being there is a risk to your safety, we will."

"Its not a risk to my safety." I insisted. I turned to Clint. "Please back me up on this."

Clint sighed. "I'm sorry, Jackie." He said. "But I agree with them. I would hate it if you got hurt again."

"You can't take me out!" I cried.

"Give us one good reason why we should let you keep going to that school." Bruce said.

"Because for the first time in my life, I have been able to be somewhat normal." I said, holding back tears. "I've been able to make real friends, like Caleb. I told him that you guys are my family, and he honestly doesn't care. He became my friend because he got to know me and not because I have the World's Mightiest Heroes taking care of me. And you know what, you've all taught me to take care of myself, I could have easily fought back when Mitchell was beating me up. But you know what? I chose not to. I knew it was important for people to see what he really is. He's not the star of the varsity football team, or the ladies man that everyone thinks he is. He's nothing more than a bully. And now, the students, the teachers, and the principals know it. Yes, I got the snot beaten out of me. But I also exposed a bully and hopefully stopped other people from getting hurt at his hands."

They all seemed to think about this for a moment. "Can you promise that something like this won't happen again?" Steve asked.

I sighed. "I'm not sure." I said. "I'm going to stand up for what I know is right, no matter what. And if I get hurt while doing that, I guess that's life. But you guys do stuff like this all the time, I don't see why you wouldn't want me doing the same."

"I do." Tony said. "Its because you're only fourteen years old. You're still our kid and we're going to keep you safe."

"You're not always going to be around to do that." I pointed out. "But that's beside the point. Please don't take me out of school. I don't want to go back to being homeschooled. And I don't want to lose my friends."

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Clint said. "You need to go back to bed."

I walked back up to my room and crashed down on my bed, tears of worry streaming down my cheeks. _They can't take me out._ I thought. _They just can't._

I arrived at school the next morning and everyone seemed to be staring at me. I honestly didn't care. If they weren't at the game to see what happened, they had surely found out about it now. Eventually, I ran into Caleb. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." I said, faking a smile.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked. "You seem sad. Is everything okay?"

I choked back tears and shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

Caleb wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. "Please tell me what's wrong. I'm here to help."

I choked on my words but eventually managed to say it. "They're taking me out of school."

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback. **Also,**_ _ **I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	9. The Last Day (?)

"What do you mean, they're taking you out of school?" Caleb asked with wide eyes.

"Unless the situation with Mitchell changes, my family is going to go back to homeschooling me." I told him.

"Do you want to go back to being homeschooled?"

"Of course not! I love it here." I exclaimed. "I just need to figure out a way to stay. Because if I don't, I'm a gonner."

"Did you try telling them that you have a commitment to the football team?"

I nodded. "I tried just about everything. But they seem convinced that enrolling me in public school was a bad idea."

"But it wasn't." Caleb insisted. "It was the best idea anyone has ever had. If they hadn't enrolled you here, then Mitchell would still be bullying everyone here. After you stood up to him in the lunchroom, people started seeing him for what he really is. And if they hadn't enrolled you here, then… I wouldn't have met you."

I looked down at my feet.

"To be honest, Jackie," he said softly. "You're the first real friend that I've ever had. People used to bully me and no one wanted to be seen around me. And then you came along and all of a sudden, I had someone that I could confide in. Someone that I felt would always be there for me when I needed them, someone that I could trust, someone to go on adventures with, And someone who was willing to be my friend."

I didn't know what to say.

"And I know that it's not just me that you've helped." Caleb said. "You inspired the whole JV football team to pull off a win when all the odds were stacked against them. And when you talk to people in the halls, their faces just seem to light up. Like you knew that they were having a bad day and went over to make it better. Just the other day I was talking to Emelie from our history class. When you sat next to her and helped her study before the test, she told me that she was so worried that she was going to get a bad grade. And a bad grade would make her parents upset with her, that's something that she absolutely hates. But you helped her study. And she ended up acing the test. And you even helped Principal Saunders see what was going on right under his nose and he started to fix it automatically. So if your family thinks that enrolling you in this school was a bad idea, they've got another thing coming."

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "There… there's nothing I can do about it, Caleb." I said. "Clint and Natasha are coming on Friday to sign the paper work. It'll be my last day."

Caleb looked shocked then gave me another hug. "Then I'm going to make sure that you have the best week ever."

And he really did. That day, Caleb's mom picked us up during lunch and took us out to eat. On Tuesday, in English, we watched Les Miserables. (We weren't supposed to study that until closer to the end of the year.) On Wednesday, during football practice, Coach Stockton surprised us and we played dodgeball the whole time. Thursday, our physics class set up a nerf gun war in the gym and we played against the other physics classes. It was awesome. But on Friday, the biggest surprise of all came.

When Steve dropped me off at school that day, it seemed like half the school was waiting outside. The Student Council had made a giant poster with the words: "We Love You, Jackie!" Written in school colors. I walked out of the car and everyone started cheering. I saw a ton of people that I knew. Almost all of my friends were there, I saw people from all of my classes, a few of my teachers and all of my teammates were there. Even some people I didn't know very well were there and some members of the Varsity Football team. Then I saw Caleb standing in the front of everyone. I ran over and gave him a great big hug. "Did you do all of this?" I asked in awe.

"It was just my idea." He said shyly. "Everyone else did a lot of the work."

"Oh come on, Caleb." Seth said, clapping him on the back. "You're the one who should take all of the credit for this."

Caleb smiled and I gave him another hug. "You have no idea how hard it's going to be to say goodbye after you guys did all of this for me."

Suddenly, people started Booing and Hissing. I looked over and saw Mitchell walking towards me. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "Jackie?" He said awkwardly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Everyone was all of a sudden very silent.

"I just… I… ummm…" He took a deep breath. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way that I acted during the game. I let my temper get the best of me."

I stood there listening while he kept talking.

"I'm also sorry for being a bully. To all of you guys. This past week, people who I thought were my friends wouldn't even be seen next to me. You've taught me that you need to earn people's respect. And not just demand it."

"Mitchell, I want you to answer me honestly." I said. "Were you put up to this? Are you only doing this so you can stay on the football team?"

Mitchell shook his head. "I have already been suspended for a long time because of what I did. But, I want to start over. I'm sorry for hurting you, Jackie. Can you forgive me?" He held out his hand towards me. For a moment, I considered not taking it. After everything he's done to everyone at this school, why should I even think about forgiving him? Then I remembered a talk I had with Steve. I was 12 at the time and Tony had really hurt my feelings. I hadn't talked to him for at least two weeks. Then Steve came around and told me that, no matter what someone did, or how they made you feel, everyone deserves a second chance.

I took Mitchell's hand and gave it a nice good shake. "I forgive you." I said, much to the amazement of everyone there. "But you have to promise me that you'll change and try to be a better person."

Mitchell nodded. "I promise." He said.

With that, everyone cheered and we all went into the school. Before I went in, I turned around and saw Steve was still in the parking lot. He had seen the whole thing.

Towards the end of the day, I was called down to the principal's office and found Clint and Natasha waiting inside for me. "I didn't do something wrong, did I?" I asked Principal Saunders.

"Oh no." Principal Saunders said. "I just wanted you to come down here while we made the decision about whether or not you will be staying at this school." He turned his computer around and showed Natasha and Clint a video. "One of our film students filmed this, this morning. It was a sort of… farewell gift for Jackie."

Natasha and Clint watched carefully. Especially when Mitchell came up and apologized to me. "Isn't that the boy that beat you up?" Clint asked.

I nodded.

The video ended and Principal Saunders turned to Clint and Natasha. "Mitchell went and apologized to Jackie of his own free will. There is nothing he could have gained by doing so. Other than her forgiveness. Jackie has made an amazing impact at this school over the few short weeks that she has been here. I'm begging you to reconsider transferring her."

Clint and Natasha shared a look. "We'll talk about it when we have the whole family together." Clint said. "But I for one, think she should stay. If she has made that much of a difference."

Natasha agreed with him. I breathed a sigh of relief to know that leaving wasn't for sure now.

That night, we had a family meeting to discuss what was going to be done. Then I called Caleb with the news.

"So what's the verdict?" Caleb asked.

I couldn't keep from smiling. "I'M NOT LEAVING ANYMORE! I am here to stay!"

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also, I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	10. My Return

When I came back to school on Monday, Caleb was so excited that he practically tackled me to the ground with a hug the moment I stepped out of the car. "Its good to see you too." I said with a big smile.

"Everyone is going to be so surprised." Caleb said. "No one knows that you're back… er well, that you didn't end up leaving, I guess."

"Except the teachers and anyone paid to be here." I said. Then I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know what the team is going to do when they see me walk on the field for practice today."

"Well they're football players, so I'm gonna say that they're gonna tackle you."

I laughed at his response. "A few of them are the Tackle First, Think Later type. But most of them are really nice once you get to know them. And they're pretty smart. Most of the guys are 4.0 students."

"Really? I wouldn't have known."

I nodded. "The whole Dumb Jock stereotype has really started to get on my nerves. Its really stupid."

Caleb agreed with me and we headed to our first class.

He was right when he said no one knew that I was staying. If I had a dollar for every time I had to explain why I was still here, I would probably have earned ten dollars an hour. Hey, that's more than minimum wage. Sweet. Anyway, I'm getting off topic now.

The whole day, I tried specifically to avoid anyone on the team. I wanted to surprise them at practice. So by the time practice came around, they were all hearing rumors about my return but none of them had actually seen me yet. Boy, were they in for a big surprise.

"Coach," I heard Seth say as I was walking on to the field. "Is it true that Jackie's back?"

Coach saw me walking in but I put my finger to my lips to tell him to not tell the guys.

"I don't think so." Coach said as I snuck up behind Seth.

"Well then who are we going to have as a Running Back?" Seth asked. "We've already gone through two and it's barely-"

"SNEAK ATTACK!" I shouted, tackling him to the ground. The rest of the team busted up laughing.

"Holy crap, Jackie." Seth said as I had him pinned to the ground. "We thought you were gone for good."

I shrugged. "I was for a while, but then I wasn't. And now I'm here to stay." I helped Seth to his feet. "Now, Captain, we have a practice to start. Don't we?"

"Right." Seth said with a smile. "Alright everyone! We're doing 10 suicides. Let's get going!" _(For those of you who don't know, a football suicide is a running drill where you run from the end zone to the five yard line, then back. then from the end to the ten, then from the end to the fifteen and so on.)_

The entire team groaned, but honestly I was glad to be back.

When I got home that afternoon, I noticed something was different. There was a sort of… electric feeling in the air. I was starting to wonder if Tony had been messing around with the wiring in the house, but then I saw the giant hammer by the door and realized that Thor was back. I ran into the kitchen to find him trying to open the cupboard where the poptarts were stored. "Need a hand?" I asked with a smile. Thor turned around and smiled. "How about a hug first?" He asked. I walked over and gave him a hug. Sure Thor may be the god of thunder and one of the most powerful beings in the universe and one of the toughest guys I know but, in reality, he's just a big teddy bear.

"So how is everything in Asgard?" I asked, opening the cupboard and pulling out a box of Poptarts. "You said something was up, before you left."

"Things could be going better." Thor said with a sigh. "But we'll all talk about that later. Tell me, how has school been?"

I told him about everything that had happened. I told him about football practice, the game where Mitchell had beaten me up, Caleb coming over and finding out who my family was, our physics project, everyone else almost taking me out of school, and then what everyone at school did for me the day I was supposed to leave.

Thor chuckled when I had finished telling my story. "I leave for no more than three weeks, and all this happens? I miss out on all the fun."

I laughed. "What part of three fractured ribs and a near concussion sounds fun?" I asked as Bruce walked in the room.

"Actually, Jackie I wanted to talk to you about that." Bruce said. "You remember how they checked for broken bones and a concussion back at the game, right?"

"Sorta." I said. "I was pretty woozy."

"Well, here's the weird part." Bruce said. "Those tests were all correct. You had a severe concussion and those three ribs were broken in several places. But by the time you got home, your concussion was almost gone and your ribs had healed themselves."

I raised an eyebrow. "How does that work?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Bruce said. "Scientifically speaking, it doesn't make any sense."

"I may have an idea." Thor said. "When Jackie was six, she got very sick. You remember that, Bruce."

Bruce nodded.

"I took her to Asgard to have our healers there help her. They have her an injection and then placed her in a special chamber to sleep for a while. It helped her heal very quickly and she hasn't gotten sick once since then. Maybe what they did had a permanent effect on her."

"So you're saying that some hocus pocus and a magic potion increased her ability to self heal and made her immune system stronger?" Bruce asked.

Thor nodded. "To an extent, yes."

I grinned. "So I have like healing powers or something?"

"I think we're going to go with "or something" for the time being." Bruce said. "Have you done your homework yet?"

I shook my head and then went upstairs to get started. But not before writing down what they said about my healing ability. Something told me that there was more to all of this than I could see.

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also, I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	11. The Destroyer: Pt 1

The rest of the night was awesome. Steve made an amazing Italian dinner, not just regular spaghetti and meatballs mind you. But like real recipes. He made me Shrimp and Lobster Fettuccine. I honestly can't remember what everyone else had. Anyway… Thor started telling us what he had been doing back in Asgard when he mentioned that something had gone missing.

"What went missing?" I asked. "Loki didn't escape did he?"

Thor shook his head. "No, Jackie. Loki is well under lock and key. He's not going anywhere for a long time."

"Then was something stolen?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Its nothing you need to worry about."

"So something was stolen." I said. "And I'm guessing it was something out of the weapon's vault."

Thor's eyes went wide. "How did you know that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I do live with to master spies. They taught me how to read people's expressions and body language."

Thor turned to Clint and Natasha and gave them the stink eye. Clint just smirked in return.

"So what was stolen?" I asked again.

"I don't think it's any of your business." Steve said. "Plus, I'm sure Thor and the other Asgardians can take care of it. Right, Thor?"

"Would you please just tell me what it is?" I asked.

Thor sighed. "Alright. I actually came back to request your help." He said to the other Avengers. "The Destroyer has been stolen."

Tony choked on his drink. "Did you say the Destroyer?" He asked in awe.

"Like the giant magic Iron Man suit that guards the weapons vault?" Clint asked.

Thor nodded. "It was stolen right before I returned to Asgard." He said. "I have tracked down several people who could have stolen it, but were all long gone when I got to them."

"And you want us to help you find it?" Natasha asked.

"If you would be so kind." Thor said.

"Does that include me?" Bruce asked. "Because I don't think that this calls for a Code Green."

"It's not the Hulk we need, Bruce." Thor said. "We need your intellect in tracking down these people."

"Did anyone see it get stolen?" Clint asked. "The best thing to start with would be a witness."

Thor nodded. "One guard saw it. He has been in with the healers for the whole time and may not recover."

"And where do I fit into this?" Steve asked.

"Well you are the team leader." Thor said with a small smile.

"What about me?" I asked. "Do I get to help?"

They all looked at me and realized that they had totally forgotten that I was there. By the looks that I was getting, I started to get the feeling that I wasn't even coming to Asgard with them. "Look," I said. "You all need to go find the Destroyer. If that thing falls into the wrong hands, millions of people could die. I can call Caleb and stay over at his house until you guys get home. Plus, you guys can still check in every night and Jarvis can technically keep an eye on me if he stays in my computer."

"Would Caleb's parents mind if you stayed over?" Tony asked.

"I doubt it." I said. "I'll give him a call. And I'm assuming that you'll want to meet his parents."

Steve nodded.

"I'll call him and get back to you guys." I went to my room and gave Caleb a call. I explained the situation to him and told him that everyone was going. "So do you think your parents would mind if I stayed over for a few days?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." Caleb said over the phone. "I'll ask them."

I could hear Caleb talking to his mom and dad.

"They say its fine with them. But they do want to meet your uncles first."

I smiled. "Okay. Did you tell them who they are?"

"Yeah. But I doubt they'll believe it until they actually come over."

I laughed. "Must run in the family."

"My mom said that you can just come over after school whenever they leave." Caleb said. "Where are they going anyway?"

I grinned. "Asgard." I told him. "Do you remember that incident in New Mexico? We were just little kids."

"I don't remember it, but my parents do."

"Well did they tell you about the giant robot thing that attacked?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Its called the Destroyer. It normally guards the weapons vault in Asgard."

"What about it?"

"It was stolen. They're going to go find out who stole it and hopefully get it back."

"Hold on a second. How does someone just walk out of that vault with something that big?"

"Beats me." I said. I heard Steve calling my name. "I'll talk you you tomorrow, Caleb." I said.

"Okay. See ya."

I hung up the phone and went back downstairs to find Steve. "Is everything okay?" I asked him.

Steve nodded. "Just about." He said. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with all of us leaving."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm cool with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, you've all been gone at one time or another. This is just the first time you've all been gone at the same time. But I'll be fine. Its not like I'm gonna be home by myself. I'll be with Caleb."

"Jackie, I want you to answer me honestly." Steve said. "Do you have feelings for Caleb?"

"Like do I have a crush on him?"

Steve nodded.

I shook my head. "No. I don't. He's awesome and everything, but I don't like him like that. He's more like the brother I never had rather than someone that I have a crush on."

Steve nodded in understanding. "Alright. What did his parents say?"

"They said its okay. But they want to meet you and everyone else first."

"Okay."

That night, after a very interesting meeting with Caleb's parents, I was getting ready to head over to his house when Clint walked into my room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to come say goodbye before everyone else comes in and bombards you." Clint said.

I grinned. "Thanks for the warning."

Clint walked over and gave me a hug. "We'll call everyday." He said softly. "But we may not be back for a while."

"I understand." I said, hugging him back. "Just please try to come home in one piece."

"Don't I always?" Clint asked.

I laughed. "True. But it never hurts to remind you."

Clint kissed me on the head just as everyone else came in to say their goodbyes.

Later, once I was all packed, Caleb knocked on the door. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "But there's something that you have got to see first."

I had him follow me outside where the Avengers were all standing on a pad of cement in the back yard. They looked like they were ready to save the world. "Heimdall, open the bifrost!" Thor called. Suddenly, they were all engulfed in a blast of colorful light and just like that they were gone.

"Wow." Caleb said. "That was amazing."

I smiled and we walked back out to the car where his dad was waiting to take us home.

Hi guys, its me. This chapter was just the first part in the section I'm calling The Destroyer Series. Its gonna be a three or four part series but its still gonna be part of the story. I hope you guys like it! Stay tuned for updates. I'll try to update as often as possible. See ya!

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also, I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


	12. The Destroyer: Pt 2

That night, Caleb had a million questions for me about Asgard. He asked me about Thor, how the Bifrost worked, Loki, the Frost Giants, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, the list just went on and on. I answered them to the best of my ability, but to be honest, I didn't know a whole lot of the answers. For example, when Caleb asked how Heimdall could see everything and anything all at the same, I had to tell him that I just simply didn't know. _Note to self: Ask Grandfather how Heimdall's powers work._

Eventually the time came for both of us to head to bed. And when Caleb came to say goodnight to me, in the guest room, he came in at just the right moment to see me take out a very old, very loved teddy bear. "What's that?" Caleb asked. I whipped around and quickly hid my bear behind my back. "Nothing." I said a little too quickly.

Caleb smiled. "Come on, Jackie. I saw the bear."

I looked down at my feet sheepishly and brought my bear out in front of me so Caleb could plainly see him. The bear once had very fluffy fur, pink cloth inside his ears and a little blue shirt. But after year and years of being hugged and played with, his shirt had a few small holes in it, he wasn't quite as fluffy anymore and one of his ears had been sewn back on. But I loved him all the same.

"How long have you had this little guy?" Caleb asked with a smile.

I smiled and held the bear close. "For as long as I can remember." I told him. "My uncle Phil got him for me."

"Your uncle Phil?"

I nodded. "He was my dad's brother. After my parents died, he took me in."

"Do… you even remember your parents?" Caleb asked carefully.

I sighed and shook my head. "No. I don't. My first memories are with Phil. We were really close, I actually started calling him dad."

"What happened to him?"

"He…" I started to choke up. "He was killed when I was six. Right before the Battle of New York."

Caleb was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Jackie. I know how it feels to lose someone you love." I raised an eyebrow and Caleb explained. "My little sister Ellie passed away a few years ago from cancer. She was only four."

I tried to hide my initial surprise, but Caleb still saw my eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, Caleb." I said softly.

"It's okay." Caleb said. "I know I'll see her again someday. And that's what keeps me from losing hope."

"You really think we'll see the people we love after this life?" I asked.

Caleb nodded. "I know we will. I'll see Ellie and you'll see your uncle again. We just can't give up. We have to stay strong."

I smiled and Caleb gave me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Goodnight." I said. Once he was gone, I laid my head down and went to sleep.

For the next two weeks, while I was staying at Caleb's house, we had a blast. As soon as we got our homework done we would go outside and play with his baby sister Hannah, or we would grab our bikes and ride down to the arcade down the street, or watch Doctor Who in the family room in his basement. It was probably the most fun I'd had in a long time.

School was okay. I would still go to practice after school and we were starting to get ready for our regional tournament. The only thing that was really starting to get on my nerves was Ashlyn. She had started making it a point to belittle me every single day. Her comments about my clothes, how she thought no one really liked me, and how she got a few people convinced that I had faked getting hurt on the football field when Mitchell beat me up, weren't exactly hurtful. But they were so constant that it just started getting super annoying. I tried telling her off a few times, but she somehow managed to throw it all back in my face.

But the best part of every day was when I got a call from Clint. Every day he would give me an update of what they had been doing and how everyone was. Then I would tell him what I had done that day and how things were going back at home. The only part of the calls that bugged me was that they came at totally random times. The other day, Clint called when I was in the middle of a math test. I had to explain to my teacher that it was extremely important that I took that call and I had to practically get down on my knees and beg him not to take my phone away.

Then the calls just stopped. For the first few days I dismissed it as nothing. I thought: Oh they're probably busy or something and they'll call tomorrow. But they never did. It wasn't until Thanksgiving was coming up that I started to wonder if something had gone wrong.

One night, after everyone else had gone to bed, I grabbed my computer and called up Jarvis.

"Shouldn't you be asleep right now, ms. Jackie?" Jarvis asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but this is important." I said. "When was the last time Tony contacted you?"

"I haven't had contact with Mr. Stark in at least three days." Jarvis said. "Or any of the other Avengers. What about you?"

"I haven't heard from any of them in almost three weeks." I said, starting to get really worried. "What was the last thing he told you?"

"The last I heard from them, they were leaving Asgard and heading to another one of the realms in search of the thief that stole the Destroyer."

"They went back to Asgard? That's news to me." I said. "I thought they were still–"

"I'm getting a transmission from Mr. Stark." Jarvis said urgently.

Tony's garbled voice suddenly came through the computer. "Jarvis come in… we need…" The transmission was so bad that I could only make out about every other word. "We found… Destroyer… call… Jackie… Thor and Steve… everyone else… captured…" In the background of the call, I could hear what sounded like a battle. Then, the call cut out and I was left staring at my computer in silence.

 _"_ _Everyone else has been captured?"_ I thought to myself. _"They're in trouble."_ I started rushing around my room, throwing things into my backpack.

"Ms. Jackie, given the current situation and the information that has been given to you, I have come to one conclusion as to what you're about to do. And I have to advise against it." Jarvis said.

"I'll take note of that." I said, changing out of my pajamas and putting on some street clothes.

"You're still going to do it." Jarvis said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am." I said, I put in an earpiece that Tony had given me and I could hear Jarvis through it. Suddenly, there was a knock at my bedroom door and Caleb poked his head in. "Jackie, what are you doing?" He asked, looking me up and down. "Are you leaving?"

I sighed and nodded. "I'm going to Asgard."

 _Hey everyone, it's me JJ. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment or review to tell me what you liked and what you think I could do better. I love feedback._ _ **Also, I am currently looking for someone to do cover art for my stories. Like real cover art. And if its good and I like it, I'm willing to pay for you to do it for me. If anyone is interested, just shoot me a message.**_ _Thanks a ton! :)_


End file.
